Snowy Night
by Haalyle
Summary: Shadow takes a walk through the snowy city and of course, Sonic finds him. Will Shadow come along to their New Years Eve Party or will he do what he always does, stay well away from the bright group? Sonadow.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners (Sega).**

* * *

Snowy Night

* * *

A single snow flake landed on his nose, but it was enough to make him shiver. He detested the cold weather, not that he could change it or anything. He watched as the large tree was getting taken down and sighed. Christmas had come and gone, but he didn't care. Christmas was just a stupid excuse to exchange gifts and make up even more lies.

So, he continued walking along the snow covered path. It wasn't like he was actually _going _somewhere, it was more a time waster. The number one thing he hoped he wouldn't walk into was that Faker and his friends. That would just completely ruin his day.

Tightening the scarf, he stopped and looked through a store window, watching more people take Christmas decorations down. He put one hand on his hip and shook his head.

"Look who it is!"

_The one thing I didn't want, _Shadow cursed under his breath and turned around to find Sonic walking casually to him.

"What do you want?" Shadow growled, clearly annoyed with the blue blur's presence.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Sonic explained with surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Minding my own business," Shadow replied bluntly, folding his arms over his chest.

"That I can see. How was Christmas?"

"What makes you think I believe in such a pathetic thing?" Shadow smirked, enjoying the surprised and confused look on Sonic's face.

"Oh... uh... nevermind," Sonic muttered, looking away from Shadow.

"I'm surprised Amy hasn't killed you yet."

Sonic snapped his head back to look at Shadow, a shocked look on his face, "What!?"

"Nothing..." The ebony hedgehog replied, once again smirking at the shocked expression on Sonic's face.

Sonic mumbled words under his breath, but the other hedgehog couldn't understand them. Not that he cared. He turned away from Sonic, waving a hand and started walking.

But he didn't get far. Sonic had caught him in under a second, and walked with Shadow.

"So, where are ya going?"

Shadow shrugged, not saying anything. Better to keep quiet than say anything.

"No idea? Yeah, that's how I go too," Sonic nodded, looking ahead, "Well, here comes the end of another year."

"Hurray," Shadow sighed sarcastically, rolling his red ruby eyes. The last thing he needed was company with someone he didn't like.

"Ah, c'mon Shads," Sonic bumped his shoulder into Shadow's, catching the ebony hedgehog's full attention, "Lighten up."

Shadow stiffended, doing everything he could to keep himself from hitting the blue hedgehog, "I'm already a far way from my comfort zone," He warned.

"Oh... uh... sorry," Sonic nervously apologized, rubbing the back of head, "I should have already noticed that. You wouldn't be out and about."

Shadow nodded and looked forward, stopping where he was.

Sonic didn't notice that Shadow had stopped and kept walking until he noticed that the hedgehog wasn't next to him. He turned around to face Shadow, "What's up?"

The ebony hedgehog looked up into the night sky, at the full moon. The moonlight shone through the city, illuminating everything, making the snow look clean white.

He had never noticed the beautiful look the moonlight gave the snow. But before he could think of anything more about the way the snow looked, something caught his attention.

"Hey, you okay?" Sonic asked, walking in front of the ebony hedgehog, waving a hand in front of his eyes.

Shadow looked at him and shook his head, shaking the feeling, "I'm fine."

"Really? You looked zoned out," Sonic explained to him.

"I... was just looking around," He explained, looking at the footpath.

"Ha, well the footpath isn't the prettiest thing to look at," The blue hedgehog laughed, walking away from him.

"Neither are you."

"Were you looking at me?" Sonic asked, looking back at Shadow, a cocky smirk on his face.

"No," Shadow muttered quietly. And even if he did look at Sonic, it was only for a split second and the only thing he did look at were his bright green eyes, that shone in the moonlight.

Sonic shrugged, "I can't help how attractive I am, even the guys want me."

"Hm..." Shadow mumbled, walking behind Sonic, looking around at the stores.

The city at night looked entirely different. At day it looked dull, with the grey white snow, covering everything, but at night everything looked brilliant. The snow didn't look a dull grey, but it looked truely white. Shadow sighed, and why did that catch his eyes? He guessed that question could also go along with why Sonic's eyes caught his attention. He didn't understand... not that he wanted to.

Sonic sighed, "Well, gotta go. It's getting late and Tails might worry if I'm gone long."

"Bye," Shadow grunted.

"I'm not leaving until I invite you to our New Years Eve party... yet I may already know the answer..."

Shadow stood there and looked at him. Sonic had invited him to their Christmas party, but he had refused. He knew he couldn't refuse everything because they would always keep asking, they'd never shut up. Shadow rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest, "Fine, I'll come... but don't expect me to socialise or do anything else."

Sonic looked at him with triumph, he gave Shadow the thumbs up, "No problem, it'd be great to see ya there. Well... bye!"

Shadow waved and watched as Sonic ran part him in a blue blur. Shadow stood there and shook his head, thinking to himself. _I'll be hiding in the shadows tomorrow_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything, as said in the previous chapter.**

* * *

Well, he arrived and enjoyed the shock and confused expressions on everyone's faces.

_It seems that Faker didn't tell them I was coming_, Shadow thought to himself as he walked to what appeared to be the most abandoned part of the room, well away from the crowd. He would continue to stand, but since he'd been standing all day, he sat down on the seat uncomfortably.

He really didn't like the presence of others. Shifting slightly in the seat, he was greeted with the most annoying sound imaginable.

"Oh my god! You _actually _came!" Amy squealed with excitment, skipping her way over to him, with a happy expression on her face.

Shadow sighed. There really wasn't any use trying to avoid looking at her, since she had made it prefectly clear she had seen him.

She stopped in front of him, doing a curtsy.

"I'm not royal," Shadow bluntly stated to the pink hedgehog, who giggled in response.

"I know. But you are the _Ultimate Lifeform _after all," She empasised with a huge smiled. She clasped her hands together, "It's so good that you came! Sonic said you were coming, but I didn't believe it."

"I bet he didn't tell you that I'd much rather be left alone and not have to socalise," Shadow replied, leaning in the chair.

"He didn't have to tell me that," Amy giggled and turned around, looking as if something had caught her attention, "Well, someone's calling for me. Have fun!" And with that, she skipped away from the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow folded his arms over his chest and looked around the room he was in. It wasn't extremely bright, which was rather in contrast to the room that everyone else was in. The walls were painted in what seemed to be a royal blue. There was also a bookcase to the left of the door. It wasn't completely stacked with books, but it had a few.

Curiosity hardly ever won over Shadow's other instincts, but this time it did. He walked to the bookcase to examine what kind of books were stored. There was a varity, and each kind of book seemed to be split into it's different uses. Fictional, non-fiction, how-to and many others. There were multiple fairy-tales lined up in the fictional shelf.

Shadow placed a hand on his hip, wondering why there were so many fairy-tale books.

"Looking at _my_ book collection, huh?" Asked a familar cocky voice to Shadow's right.

Shadow grabbed a random book from the shelf and held it up as he turned to face the blue hedgehog, "Why are there so many fairy-tales in _your _book collection?" Shadow asked as he waved the book around.

"Why would you care about _my _book collection? What does it matter if I enjoy fairy-tales?" Sonic asked in reply, shrugging.

Shadow looked at the cover of the book and smirked, "You like to read 'Cinderella'?"

Sonic blushed a tiny bit in embaressment, "So what if I do?"

"Yeah right," Shadow laughed sarcastically as he placed the book on the shelf, "I don't think you read fairy-tales."

"I do," Sonic protested, closing the door of the room as if trying to make the conversation quiet.

Shadow looked at him unbelieveingly and sat back into the couch like chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do I need to prove that I can read?"

"Well... that wasn't what I was actually going for, but please entertain me," Shadow waved a hand at Sonic in a gesture of 'go on'.

Sonic grabbed a book from the shelf, opened up to a random page and began to read in a rather dramatic voice, "'When Red got to Granny's house, she saw that Granny was lying in bed, waiting for her.  
However, Red couldn't help but notice that Granny looked different.  
Upon approching Granny, she said, "My what big ears you have?"' There, happy?"

"'All the better to hear you with'," Shadow finished and nodded.

"Wait... you know 'Little Red Riding Hood'?" Sonic asked the ebony hedgehog with surprise.

"Believe it or not, I can read too," Shadow replied with a shrug, "It's no big deal. Shouldn't you go and entertain everyone with your presence?"

"And you're not at least going to be in the same room as the celebration?"

"What's there to celebrate about?" Shadow asked seriously, "An end of one year and going onto another..."

"Exactly the reason to celebrate!"

"Well... I suppose it's a better excuse than Christmas," Shadow muttered quietly, to himself. He looked at Sonic and shrugged, "No, I don't want to ruin your _fun_. What room is this anyway?"

Sonic opened the door and stopped in the door way, turning to look at Shadow with a smile, "I thought you would have guessed when I was going on about _my _book collection. It's my room." And with that, he closed the door, leaving Shadow alone.

_Odd... I thought his room would be more vibrant_, Shadow shrugged as he looked around.

* * *

"Ten minutes until the New Year, I can't wait!" Amy shouted loudly, jumping into the air with excitment.

Shadow leaned against the wall and watched the count down on the screen. He had simply left the room to see what everyone was doing, but by doing that he had basically locked himself with the crowd. No one would leave him alone and he didn't want to be rude by leaving.

Although, everyone seemed surprised that he had remained.

"What are you doing here?" Rouge asked as she walked towards the ebony hedgehog.

"I was invited and this time I _didn't _refuse," Shadow plainly replied.

"Well, I suppose we can all make our own decisions," She laughed and walked away as something caught her attention.

_If I get invited to anything else, I am refusing everything_, Shadow told himself as he watched the countdown go down into single digits.

The crowd began to cheer along with the count down and soon all that could be heard was the calling of numbers.

"5... 4... 3... 2..."

"Hey Shadow, what's up?"

"1!"

The room was filled with cheers and celebrations as the clock struck 12. Shadow looked at the hedgehog figure in front of him, with the room being dark and everything.

Shadow grunted as he couldn't talk over the noise. He decided that if he was going to talk, he would have to go somewhere quiet. Dragging the figure with him, he walked into Sonic's room.

"I knew you didn't like crowds, but that's going a bit far," Sonic commented as he shook himself out of Shadow's grip.

"That's what's up," Shadow shrugged and closed the door shut loudly.

"What?" Sonic asked with confusion.

"Nothing," Shadow muttered, avoiding the hedgehog's eyes as he walked to the open window.

"You don't have to leave by the window, the door is open," Sonic laughed as he walked to Shadow.

"Do you always think I leaving?" Shadow asked, side-glancing to see Sonic as the blue hedgehog approached him, "I'm not leaving, I'm just looking."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Like last night? You better not be looking at a pathway again."

"No, that wasn't what I was focusing on. I was looking at the snow and how it seemed to glow when the moonlight shone on it... have you ever noticed it before?" Shadow asked, turning to look at Sonic.

Sonic shook his head, "Show me."

Shadow let Sonic stand next to him as he pointed to the moon.

"See how the light shines down onto the snow," He explained, moving his arm to focus on the snow lying on the grass, "See how it glows and illuminates everything near it?"

The blue hedgehog nodded, "Oh... you really have an eye for things Shadow."

"I didn't notice it until yesterday," The ebony hedgehog replied, continuing to look at the snow, "And I don't know why it caught my attention."

"So... you weren't just looking at the footpath after all," Sonic joked, laughing, "What do ya say about going outside and getting a closer look?"

_Has to be the smartest thing I've heard come out of that Faker's mouth, _Shadow walked by Sonic to the door out of the room.

"I'll be out there before you know it," Sonic exclaimed as Shadow left the room with a shrug.

Shadow walked through the crowd to the exit of the house and stood there as he saw Sonic lying in the snow.

"That's a rather close look," The ebony hedgehog commented as he walked over to the one lying in the snow.

Sonic started laughing, "Although I don't like the cold, I love snow."

"Well, that doesn't really go very well, does it?" Shadow chuckled as the azure hedgehog jumped out of the snow with a snowball in each hand.

"But I have something else in mind."

"Don't even think about it," Shadow warned in a threatening manner.

Sonic continued to laugh as he threw one of his snowballs at Shadow, which landed right into his face.

Shadow growled with anger, "That's it Faker! You've pushed it too far!"

"Don't make this unfair, the only thing you're allowed to use is snowballs!" Sonic shouted out as he ran away from Shadow.

Shadow knelt down and shaped some snow into snowballs before getting up and hunting down his prey. He looked at the snow for his rivals footsteps and saw a track leading to a lone tree.

"You can't hide forever!"

"Ha!" Sonic threw another snowball at Shadow, which landed on his right arm. Shadow turned to his right and fired multiple snowballs at his enemy.

Managing to dodge a couple of snowballs, Sonic decided to run right at Shadow, throwing as many snowballs as he could at his opponent and pushed Shadow onto the ground.

"Whoa!" Sonic yelped with shock as he fell onto the ebony hedgehog.

"What were you thinking!?" Shadow yelled angrily to the hedgehog as Sonic sat up and dusted himself of the snow.

"It was an incoming attack," Sonic laughed and yelped once again from a surprise attack.

"This is what you get for starting that attack Faker," Shadow chuckled as he watched the hedgehog, that was completely covered in snow thanks to Shadow's sudden attack, shiver from the cold.

"Alright... alright, I'll let the victory go to you for now," Sonic smiled as he sat there, warming up his arms, "And I'm freezing cold."

"Hm," Shadow grunted, standing up and looking down at the hedgehog below him. Hoping Sonic wouldn't make a come back, Shadow decided to help Sonic onto his feet.

"Oh, thanks," Sonic muttered silently, "I don't know about you, but I'm cold. I need to get inside to warm up. I'm going to go make some hot choclate, you can have some if you want."

"I probably should leave," Shadow replied, dusting the last bits of snow off him.

"Aw, just a little longer. You managed to stay most of tonight. If we're lucky, most of them will have left," The blue hedgehog begged with pleading green eyes.

There it was again, the sudden way his green eyes caught his attention. The pleading look at them seemed to hurt Shadow somewhat and he couldn't understand how. Sighing, Shadow nodded and let Sonic lead him on ward.

There was something about those eyes, something that made them seem... he couldn't quite find the word. Cute... adorable... he didn't know and he couldn't understand why they had hurt him, why it made him feel different.

* * *

"Thanks for coming Shads, I appreciate it," Sonic said as he handed Shadow a steaming hot mug.

The ebony hedgehog nodded as he held the hot mug in his hands before taking a sip of the steaming beverage.

"And here you go Tails," Sonic smiled as he handed a mug to his best friend.

Tails yawned but smiled happily as Sonic handed a mug to him.

Shadow was amazed at how long the young kit had stayed up, although he was probably used to late nights and it wouldn't have been much different.

The room was filled with silence, no body spoke as each drank from their beverage.

"Good night Sonic," Tails happily said as he placed the mug firmly on the table. He looked at Shadow and nodded before turning around and leaving the room.

Sonic laughed as he looked at Shadow, "No words need to be spoken."

"The kid knows me better than you."

"That's not true."

"Fine," Shadow smirked slightly as he placed the mug onto the table and leaned back into the chair, "Tell me what you know about me."

"Only if you can tell me what you know about me," Sonic replied.

Shadow nodded, "OK."

"Well," Sonic started, putting his elbow onto the table and resting his cheek with his hand, a look a thought on his face, "You don't like the cold, you don't like being in big crowds and even though it doesn't look like you care about people, you really do... you just hardly ever show it."

Shadow thought for awhile. Everything Sonic had said seemed to be right...

"You're always looking for an adventure, you are trustworthy and have a lot of friends and something everyone knows, your favourite food is chili dogs," Shadow told Sonic without a second thought.

"Wow, spot on," Sonic congratulated, clapping his hands, "I give you an A+!"

"I didn't know I was being graded," Shadow said, looking at the hedgehog with confusion.

"Neither did I," Sonic laughed and stood up to take his and Shadow's mug away to the sink, but Shadow stopped him, taking a hold of his hand.

"What? You're not finished?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"No, I'll take them," Shadow replied, standing up, picking up his mug and taking Sonic's mug out of his hand. He walked to the sink and washed each mug out, before placing them in the drying rack. He turned around to look at Sonic.

"Thanks," Sonic said with a bit of surprise, "You didn't have to though."

"I was being polite," The ebony hedgehog bluntly said as he returned to his seat.

"Are you alright?" Sonic asked with concern. He was rare that he'd see Shadow act like this and he couldn't help but think... know something was up.

Shadow looked at Sonic, he looked at his concern eyes and shrugged, "I'm fine."

"I'm not going to bug you into telling me, but it would be nice if you did."

_I don't understand... why would he? _Shadow crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, "I've been... I don't quite know... _feeling _different."

Sonic looked at him with slight confusion, but tried to hide it, "Feeling different? How so?"

_I should never have said anything_, "I don't know. I looked into this person's eyes and it makes me feel different... emotionally."

"Oh... okay," Sonic said as if he understood what Shadow was talking about.

"Nevermind, it's not important anyway," Shadow looked away from Sonic, doing anything to avoid the azure hedgehog's gaze, but it didn't work.

Sonic sighed, getting nowhere with the stubborn hedgehog, "Right. Can you tell me _who _is giving you these feelings?"

Shadow looked back at Sonic and shook his head, "It's stupid, it was something that didn't happen."

"Huh?"

"It was the way the snow seemed to glow, it was how those eyes looked," Shadow blurted out, "And I don't know why, but I really wanted to them happy, to see what those eyes would look like in the glow of the snow." Shadow stood up, "I should take my leave." Before Sonic could protest, he walked to the door and out of the house.

"Shadow..." Sonic groaned with impaitence, catching up to Shadow in a blur, "Tell me, who do these eyes belong to?"

Shadow turned to look at Sonic's eyes and sighed. All he wanted to do was see them happy in the glow, how hard was it.

Sonic smiled, "So... you were looking at me."

Shadow rolled his eyes, but continued to look at the way his green emerald eyes glimmered in the glow. It looked amazing, exactly how he had imagined it.

"That's nice and everything... but what kind of feeling do you get when looking at my eyes?"

Shadow thought for awhile before answering, "I feel at home, comfortable and warm. Are those vaild?"

"Uh... sure... I suppose," Sonic replied in an unsure tone. But before he could move away, Shadow grabbed him by the arm, much like he had done before and moved closer to him.

"I think... I've fallen for you," Shadow muttered into Sonic's ear.

Sonic, not sure what was going on, moved away with a bright blush on his face.

"Ah... Happy New Year Shadow," And with that, the blue hedgehog sped away from the ebony hedgehog, leaving him all alone on the empty footpath.

He felt hurt... And he couldn't understand why. He felt sad and watched as a single warm tear fell onto the snow covered pathway, melting the snow and showing a tiny bit of grey concrete.

A snowflake landed on his nose and he looked at it.

But before anymore tears fell down his muzzle, a finger wipped one away from under his eye. He looked up to see sad green eyes, watching him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ran like that," The blue hedgehog muttered quietly, "And I know you won't forgive me up straight, but I'm really sorry."

Sonic watched Shadow for any sudden movements, scared at how he was going to react.

Shadow pulled Sonic to him, forcing him into a hug. And before either of them knew exactly what was going on, tears streamed down Shadow's face.

The pain had gone and in it's place was happiness. This New Year was bound to come with surprises.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. Take care and Happy New Year!**


End file.
